Perfume de Anjo Um amor que supera os tempos
by Nanda Lissarini
Summary: Um amor que durou o tempo suficiênte para deixar marcas eternas, e é lembrado com carinho, mas também lamentos. Uma história de sacrifícios, mas muito amor, dor e alegrias. Dedicada a alguém que não mais está entre nós. Seja feliz onde e com quem estiver!
1. Prefácio

Estava eu lá, como na rotina diária: Sentada frente ao meu computador, criando e recriando estórias sobre personagens de outros autores, mas em situações diferentes dos da rotinha criada pelo próprio autor.

Costumeiramente, abria sites de relacionamentos, e em um deles, conheci um belo e singelo anjo. Uma amizade grandiosa, construída sob fortes alicerces, mas infelizmente atrás de uma grande ilusão.

Apesar da dupla personalidade em que eu vivia, eu sabia separar perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo.

Houve um tempo em que parei para pensar se era realmente aquilo que eu sentia: Algo que foi chegando devagarzinho, sem maldades. Um sentimento que foi tomando meu íntimo, e quando conversávamos, não era mais tão tranqüilo. Meu coração sempre acelerava, minhas faces coravam um pouco. No início era uma paixão, daquelas que acontecem sem explicação. O momento "paixão" era curtido intensamente, mas para aquele anjo, ainda era inexistente. Ou talvez podia sentir, mas era discreto.

Eu queria contar, mas queria um momento mais propício, só que eu não encontrava esse momento, pois sentia medo.

Era apenas um anjinho... sem mácula, sensível dentro de seu mundo, cercado de proteção, mesmo essas o magoando. Sentia eu necessidade imensa de protegê-lo, algo que chegava a ser materno, mas não era bem um sentimento puramente fraternal, era uma proteção cercada de desejos e fogo. Algo que não podia acontecer, já que ele conhecia-me como seu melhor amigo ou até um pai que não tinha.

As conversas entre nós eram sempre cercadas de curiosidade, pois aquele singelo anjo, estava começando a conhecer o mundo e seus prazeres corporais.

Eu infelizmente estava muito machucada e temia me entregar de início aquilo que eu sentia.

Ficou claro para mim quando ele me viu a primeira vez por uma simples webcam. Eu fiz questão de estar arrumada para que me visse em meu melhor estado. Fui eu ansiosa para a casa de um amigo, que mora perto, e que me emprestaria sua webcam e seu computador, para que eu pudesse finalmente me mostrar.

Eu já havia o visto algumas vezes do mesmo jeito, sendo que ele usava um computador público para tal coisa.

E assim fomos nos conhecendo aos poucos e nos apaixonando.

Aconteceu pelas duas partes, um gostando do outro sem contar ao outro.

O botão da paixão floresceu naquele dia em que me viu, na casa desse amigo, que me alertou para os perigos de um amor assim, mas o que a paixão faz conosco quando ela nos atinge bem em cheio do nosso íntimo?

Continuamos trocando carinhos e amores... Mas a parte mais difícil estava sendo para mim. Como eu contaria para meu anjo que eu era seu melhor amigo? E também uma outra coisa na qual eu vivia, eu era casada com um homem rude, violento e que não perdia uma oportunidade de me humilhar. Ele me mataria se descobrisse minha paixão, e eu corria o risco de perder meu anjo por ser infelizmente casada.

Era essa minha cruz, meu sofrimento maior.

Um tempo depois, meu coração já não agüentava mais aquele peso, via eu ele apaixonado e me tratando com muito amor e carinho, coisa que eu nunca havia sentido de outra pessoa, era maravilhoso. Ele não merecia que eu continuasse com aquilo, então contei a primeira, mas não a pior parte. Era o nome de seu amigo o nome de um anjo, Gabriel. Amigo esse que pode compartilhar muitas decepções e alegrias com momentos bem divertidos quando ele estava feliz e dizia coisas que tocavam o meu íntimo. Desejei ser mesmo aquela pessoa, para que pudesse o abraçar como um amigo de verdade e não uma mulher, mas sorte eu ser mulher, pois fui abençoada pelo seu amor tão puro e sincero.

Ele decepcionou-se comigo, mas eu contei os motivos pelo qual aquela personalidade existia. E era porque eu era o sentimento que queria que fosse retribuído a mim. Gabriel foi apenas o homem que eu queria que tivesse aparecido na minha vida, o homem perfeito o amor perfeito, só que por ele eu encontrei não só um amor e homem perfeito, encontrei um anjo maravilhoso, no qual a luz era tão intensa, que podia me iluminar na distancia em que estávamos, e seu amor era sentido da mesma forma.

Com seu bondoso e puro coração, me perdoou, e assim continuamos a namorar, apenas por palavras, era o que eu podia fazer até aquele momento.

A pior parte ainda estava por vir, eu não sabia como contaria para meu anjo o pior dos meus pesadelos.

Nessa fase eu já não agüentava mais as humilhações, e já estava apta a pedir o divórcio, mas na semana em que eu faria isso,acabei apanhando por que queria ficar um pouco além na frente do único portal onde eu podia conversar com meu anjinho.

Foi então que eu decidi acabar com aquela tortura.

E estava só com ele, eu ele naquele dia, e inicialmente pedi perdão pelo que ia contar. Achei melhor contar quando estivéssemos frente a frente, mas ele insistiu e eu acabei revelando. Senti muita tensão da parte dele, pois era uma pressão grande em sua experiência de vida lidar com algo tão delicado assim.

A mim disse que digitou, que me amava, trêmulo e tenso, mas que me perdoava. Ele me perdoava, me perdoava pelo fato de eu ter escondido algo tão grave dele.

Eu tive esse choque, foi como se o céu descesse a mim, então... entreguei meu coração de uma vez.

Eu não era tocada por ninguém mais, eu não me relacionava mais eu era apenas dele, daquele anjo.

Já era hora de nos conhecermos, era o maior dos desafios, um sonho.

E meu pai foi o grande contribuinte para que tal coisa acontecesse.


	2. Aquele encontro

Aquele encontro

* * *

Notas da História:

Está história é baseada em fatos reais.  
Faz parte de uma vida, vida que dedicou-se, esforçou-se e apenas conseguiu se decepcionar.

É uma fic de minha autoria, baseada na vida de uma pessoa muito querida por mim, muito amada, e que saiu com muitas feridas.

Dediquei-me e em homenagem a essa pessoa que não mais está entre nós.  
Dedico a todas as pessoas que teve um amor impossível!

* * *

Não havia nada que tinha me deixado mais ansiosa do que aquele momento.

As noites anteriores mal aproveitadas, por um sono indócil. Um corpo que se revirava na cama, por estar ansioso naturalmente. O sono demorou a chegar, mas quando finalmente apareceu, não durou muito, pois o sol logo começaria a despertar, quando abri os olhos. Era a manhã que eu tanto esperava.

Não demorou muito para que eu pulasse do meu aconchego, naquela manha fria de julho. Apesar de fria, o céu estava com pouquíssimas nuvens. Estas um pouco avermelhadas ainda, pois o sol não ia tardar a sair.

Logo estava pronta e maquiada, e o caminho feito ate à rodoviária, foi de muita ansiedade. Carregava minha bolsa com poucas coisas que havia arrumado na noite anterior, nas costas, e minhas mãos, um desenho feito por mim, era um quase retrato, pintado com pó de grafite, mas feito com minhas mãos, meus dedos, que delicadamente deslizou no papel, dando forma a um rosto.

Ainda parecia longo o caminho que um ônibus fazia em direção ao local onde partiríamos, e enquanto as rodas deste percorriam a estrada, meus olhos ficavam fixos a imagem do desenho que eu tinha em mãos. Meu companheiro de viagem, meu pai, nem prestava a atenção, ou eu que não prestava a atenção se ele estava ou não me olhando.

Logo que chegamos à rodoviária, minha tensão aumentou cada vez mais, era como se eu estivesse nas nuvens, meu coração estava indomável.

Para aumentar minha ansiedade, tivemos que esperar mais uma hora até que pudéssemos embarcar na condução, mas assim que o fizemos e partimos em direção ao tão esperado destino, meu coração não desacelerava nem um minuto. Fiz todo o percurso em uma tensão muito grande, não havia nada, nem as belas paisagens que esmaecesse minha tão grande ansiedade. Sentia meus nervos aflorar pele e músculos rígidos. A cada metro que o ônibus percorria, eu ficava cada vez mais ansiosa. Azáfama para saber como era seu cheiro, como seria seu calor.

Ao chegar ao nosso destino, e assim como disse ao meu pai, fiz o que eu tinha que fazer no local onde eu ficaria hospedada, parti em direção ao centro do lugar, uma praça com um banco de concreto frio, ainda orvalhada pela noite. O sol estava alto, mas não atingia ainda o local onde eu estava e demorou um pouco mais do que devia, por causa minha ansiedade. Era um dia que estava se formando.

O sol, finalmente resolveu subir mais alto, e secou aquele frio concreto, o aqueceu um pouco, mas ainda estava frio quando me sentei nele. Era um local muito bonito, com muitas flores, de muitas cores diferentes. E pouco a pouco, o lugar, antes frio como a manhã, começou a aquecer. O comércio antes em parte adormecido, havia acordado com o brilho do sol, e muitos faziam compras de ingredientes para um almoço em família, ou solitário.

Eu apenas observava tudo aquilo, sentindo que minha ansiedade crescia cada vez mais, e meu coração ficava apertado em cada segundo que passava. E as horas demoravam a prosseguir, os ponteiros do relógio pareciam estar agarrados no lugar, melado com alguma substância que retardava o seu desempenho normal. Mas não era nada daquilo, era a grandiosa vontade de ver o anjo mais lindo que meus olhos podiam deleitar-se.

O sol aqueceu ainda mais, me fazendo livrar de um agasalho que cobria os braços, que agora rejeitava o calor antes oferecido por ele. E ainda negro, cor a qual retinha o calor.

O dia parecia render mais do que o normal...

Passaram-se várias horas, e ainda assim o sol parecia não sair do lugar. Era um dia bastante especial para mim, e que significava grandemente. Eu queria muito que chegasse o momento mais esperado, mas também queria que demorasse.

Finalmente entendi que, no momento mais intenso, queria que o mundo parasse, e aquilo durasse, mais do que o que a natureza permitia.

Era como se a luz intensa do Sol invadisse meus olhos, sua pele branquinha, seus olhos tão bonitos... Mas nada se comparava ao seu sorriso. Essa beleza toda, ferozmente tirada de meus olhos por um momento pequeno, de timidez.

Um dos mais belos anjos vistos, um dos mais puros, que meus olhos puderam deslumbrar-se. Não queria que aquele momento acabasse. Era um encanto tão profundo que eu não podia nem me mover quando o vi.

O primeiro toque pareceu ser um dos mais mágicos.

Senti um cheiro delicado, que emanava de sua alva pele, cheiro que eu tanto desejei conhecer, por tanto tempo. Era acalmador, assim como o abraço de seus braços. Suas asas macias, deixava o momento ainda mais mágico ainda mais confortante, mesmo com o tempo quente e o sol alto.

Cada momento era mais intenso que o outro.

Meu corpo adormeceu em um único prazer ao sentir toque de seus lábios rosados, macios e inocentes, quentinhos e muito molhadinhos, suas mãos grandes e macias me dava um ar de proteção grandioso, seu corpo ainda imaculado de encontro ao meu me levando a ápice da felicidade.

Era sua a presença forte e marcante, era seu o suave cheiro de canela que emanava, era de seus rosados lábios molhados. Molhados também pelos nossos doces beijos, que no primeiro momento não demoraram a serem dados. Delicados os seus lábios inocentes, e também suas mãos sem pecados.

Seus olhos tão confiantes penetrado até minha alma, com aquele brilho cintilante, ainda completamente imaculado, completamente sem pecados.

Não havia nada naquele momento que não fosse mais mágico e contagiante do que seu toque, do que seu incrível calor. E era tão angelical.

Não havia nada naquele momento que era mais maravilhoso do que sua presença pura. Entre seus braços me sentia demasiada protegida, apartada do mundo cheio de maldades, mas sim dentro de uma fortaleza onde a paz e a felicidade reinavam sem limites.

Algo ainda mais fantástico envolveu meu corpo, juntamente com seus braços. Era como brasa que aquecia cada parte do meu interior, cada canto vivo do meu corpo.

Ainda me lembro que quando tocou em minhas mãos, as suas estavam tremulas e um pouco úmidas...

Não há palavras que possa definir aquele momento. Foi como se um pedacinho do céu estivesse ali. E as nuvens eram tão macias quanto tuas asas brancas, asas mágicas de penas brancas, cintilante às vezes, ou apenas uma ilusão de ótica, por estar tão apaixonada.

A minha vida se refez, após eu ter te conhecido e tocado em sua pele, depois de ter beijado seus lábios rosados, imaculados, depois de ter conhecido a verdadeira face daquele que escrevia palavras que compuseram frases que me fizeram delirar na febre da felicidade.

Anjo... Tem a força da paz, de acalmar a qualquer tipo de ser e de apaixonar um coração tão marcado pelo tempo.

Anjo de asas brancas e puras, membro que protegeu cada centímetro do meu amor, que reteve minha paixão a purificando, e o tornando cada vez mais cálido e viciante.

O tempo naquele dia mágico demorou bastante a passar, era como se Alguém lá em cima quisesse que nossa felicidade durasse um pouco mais de tempo, durasse o bastante para que nossos corações, que a muito já pulsavam no mesmo ritmo, continuassem a sentir aquela paixão tão pura e gostosa.

Envolvidos por abraços e beijos macios, doces como o mel mais puro, quentes como a brasa mais viva de um fogaréu incontrolável, que consumia qualquer que fosse a tristeza depositada em nós.

Nosso primeiro dia, nossa primeira noite, noite que rendeu cada minuto, cada segundo de paixão, e muito mais amor.

As mãos grandes e macias como a seda, incansável em me acariciar os cabelos.

Fica inexplicável o porquê o dia demorou mais do que o normal para passar.

O sol da tarde estava quente nos obrigando a encostar-se à parede da antiga rodoviária, que ficava em frente ao mesmo banquinho de concreto frio onde eu o esperei durante toda a manha daquele dia.

Ali naquele cantinho, sob os degraus daquele lugar, intencionamos todos os momentos. Os beijos ficavam mais carinhosos e nossos lábios ainda mais corados.

Mas a noite naturalmente teria que começar a chegar. Quando ela finalmente apareceu, o frio se desabrochou em brisas e meu rosto estava ficando um pouco frio, pois apesar da noite estar espetacularmente explodindo em estrelas, estava frio... O mesmo ar frio que a manhã me mostrou, e com isso eu já sabia que estava próximo a despedida. Mas eu não desejava, e começou a doer muito em meu coração, e as lágrimas afloraram sem querer em meus olhos. Era uma tristeza tão grande que ela mesma se obrigava a sair de dentro de mim em forma de lágrimas. Eu não queria que... ele se fosse.

Já era bem tarde e mesmo que o tempo quisesse nos ajudar, ele não podia mais esperar. Sabíamos que deveríamos nos despedir, mas os olhos não queria mais se esquivar de nossos rostos, e estes ficaram úmidos molhados por lágrimas de dor intensa. A única sentida entre nós, apenas porque era uma despedida.

Havíamos acabado de nos conhecer, e nos tocado muito pouco para o tanto de amor que sentíamos um pelo outro.

Sentia-me um pouco confusa, por sentir tanto amor e paixão por um anjo tão puro. De sorriso incrivelmente lindo, encantador. A pele alva, totalmente imaculada, intocada por qualquer que seja a criatura com pecado cometido.

Aquela noite fria, muito fria, e seu corpo tão singelo exposto ao penetrante vento gélido que os céus não cansavam de soprar. Eu queria que ficasse. Desejava muito que ficasse, mas meu corpo não pode o aquecer o quanto precisava.

Pude sentir seus braços frios, mas seus beijos eram ainda os mais quentes que eu já havia provado.

Carregado de carinho e amor, havia paixão, uma paixão tão pura e afetuosa que me fez acreditar cada vez mais que, eu seria a mais feliz das criaturas, por simplesmente tê-lo encontrado! Era meu anjo lindo de asas branquinhas e macias como as doces nuvens algodoadas, que enfeitavam o firmamento azul celeste.

O frio ainda castigava-nos, e eu senti um desespero ao ver que você teria que partir, ou poderia não suportar aquilo, e adoecer.

Foi uma despedida dolorosa, apesar de brevemente nos vermos novamente, parecia que, eu jamais o veria.

Eu o beijei, e dei ao meu anjo algo que eu carregava comigo, e aquilo seria para o sentir a distancia, um ligamento entre eu e aquele anjo tão especial. Mas, retribuindo minha humilde lembrança, deu-me algo em troca, me olhando com doçura nos olhos, me dando mais confiança do que eu já tinha.

Trouxe o objeto para junto de meu peito, e chorei, mas senti seus braços envolverem meu corpo, aquilo não era uma despedida permanente, e ele queria que eu sentisse isso.

Observei-o partir, e sumir no horizonte, e eu apenas chorava lágrimas pesadas e que feriam meu coração profundamente, por estar vendo aquele que, eu mais amava, mais desejava, partir, sem eu poder impedir.

As despedidas sempre são muito dolorosas. Mas ao sentir sua presença no objeto que me dera, pude me sentir segura, e parti em direção ao local onde eu tentaria dormir.

Continua...


	3. O segundo encontro – Dor e amor

O segundo encontro – Dor e amor

Foi em casa que eu pude pensar direito nos momentos maravilhosos que tive com aquele anjo. Quando estávamos juntos, parecia que acontecia algo mágico, que bloqueava meus pensamentos, e eu só queria o olhar, o tocar o ouvir... Senti-lo enfim, de todas as formas, com todos os sentidos. Foi muito mais do que eu esperava, é muito mais do que eu pensava ser. Enfim, não há explicação de quão maravilhoso foi encontrá-lo.

Lindo, virtuoso, inteligente, imaculado, fascinante entre outros predicados, mas o mais cativante, carinhoso, não poderia esperar menos de um anjo tão maravilhoso, quanto ele é.

Não havia um defeito o qual pudesse ser atribuído a este que tanto amo, e se tiver algum, talvez seja o mínimo que um ser tão incrível possa apresentar.

Não consegui dormir ate que minha ultima lágrima caísse, mas não era de tristeza, era de felicidade por saber que após o véu negro da noite ser despido do firmamento pelo brilho do astro maior, eu poderia recomeçar a "sonhar" novamente.

De certo meu sono foi um dos mais maravilhosos que eu tive em muitos anos. Aquele dia tinha sido mais do que místico, mágico, apesar de cansativo, não havia sido regada de um sono instantâneo o qual meu corpo precisava ter para que eu acordasse mais descansada no outro dia, o dia que eu não queria que chegasse, mas desejava muito que chegasse, algo meio inexplicável, mas compreensível, quando se estava sentindo o que eu sentia naqueles momentos.

Logo que a claridade surgiu entre as cortinas da janela do quarto onde eu habitava, eu levantei-me, sorrindo, estava muito feliz, pois sabia que em poucas horas o veria novamente, o sentiria novamente, ouviria sua voz, sentiria seu doce cheiro.

Aquele seria outro dia em que eu respiraria o amor junto dele, e eu não via a hora de encontrá-lo novamente.

O sol já estava alto, e banhava com sua luz e calor, parte da praça a qual o encontrei a primeira vez, mas após eu dar uma longa olhada ali, parti para o outro lado, onde eu esperaria o meu anjo chegar, bem de onde partiu na noite fria anterior.

Mas aquele lugar me deixava angustiada, pois não queria ter recordações de sua ausência, mas sim de sua presença, apenas de sua doce presença.

As horas foram se passando, e minha ansiedade crescia a cada minuto. Não via à hora de meus olhos poder deleitar-se com sua pura beleza. Poder ter o prazer de vê-lo mais uma vez.

Após algum tempo, meu coração acelerou ao poder finalmente vê-lo, não havia nada mais maravilhoso do que seu abraço, tão quentinho e aconchegante. E as batidas do seu coração podiam ser sentido juntinho do meu peito.

Eu faria tudo para ver aquele sorriso tão carinhoso, tão singelo, novamente.

Na medida em que o dia se passava, meus pensamentos ficavam cada vez mais desesperadores. Pois a despedida feita naquele dia, seria mais dolorosa do que a do dia anterior.

A dedicação a qual ele tinha comigo, as carícias e tudo que ele me dava eram tão especiais, não havia nada no mundo que substituísse aquele momento. Aqueles atos. Seus toques eram tão leves e carinhosos quanto uma pena delicada que caia sob a pele nua.

Ficamos algumas poucas horas parados nos acariciando e nos beijando. Aquele dia não seria como o anterior, eu conheceria sua morada, conheceria algo mais de sua intimidade.

Assim que nossa condução chegou, tomamo-la e seguimos dentro desta cada minuto mais apaixonados. Trocamos prazeres e toques enquanto a condução nos levava por uma estrada cercada por mato e animais que pastavam tranquilamente.

O sol estava não muito alto, mas ainda não se anunciava o fim daquele dia, que parecia estar sendo mais longo que o outro, mas as horas estavam passando um pouco mais depressa, por isso só a sensação de durabilidade ficava. Estávamos tão envolvidos que os ponteiros do relógio não importavam, apenas os leves beijos marcavam nosso tempo, os quais eram parados apenas para que a respiração fosse tomada a normalidade.

Eu admirava cada sorriso naquele rosto lindo... cada gesto era fotografado por minha mente.

Algum tempo depois, estávamos na cidade, linda, cheia de encantos. Era tarde, e a noite não ia tardar a chegar. Sentia uma agonia crescer cada vez mais dentro do meu peito, mas mesmo assim eu tentava, fazia tudo que podia para curtir bastante sua presença, ouvir sua suave voz penetrar meus ouvidos. Maravilhosos momentos inesquecíveis ao teu lado anjo lindo. Nada nesse mundo me satisfez tanto quanto sua presença.

Seguimos para o aconchego de teu lar, e lá momentos ainda mais intensos e maravilhosos vieram.

Conheci o seu cantinho, seu lar tão aconchegante... o lugar estava impregnado com seu cheiro, com sua presença em cada cantinho.

Anjo...

Anjo imaculado... Puro de alma e corpo ate aquele momento em que estávamos ali, em sua morada. Pude tocar além de tuas vestes, beijar além delas, mas não violei sua pureza.

As horas se passaram, mas não tão rápidas, pude sentir sua pele cálida e seu calor aquecer meu corpo por inteiro. Sua boca rosada e úmida dedicando-se à cada pedaço de meu corpo, disposto à teus cuidados.

O frio castigava, mas suas asas, que ainda permaneciam, me aqueciam, e ainda com a ajuda de uma parte de tuas vestes que me dera, mais uma lembrança, ainda com seu puro cheiro másculo-inocente.

A hora não me permitia ficar mais, então as lágrimas começaram a brotar... Mas não foram apenas dos meus olhos. Gotinhas saíram daqueles lindos olhos, mostrando o quanto doía minha partida.

O céu estava bastante estrelado, mas meus olhos não as focavam direito, estava tudo meio distorcido por causa das lágrimas que não cessavam de meus olhos.

Pude ver através de tuas lentes, por várias horas, por dois dias, por dois inesquecíveis, maravilhosos dias.

Tê-lo foi a minha melhor experiência de vida, me senti tão humana, tão viva.

Doía pensar que eu tinha que ir, dói saber que não posso estar com aquele anjo agora. E viver cada momento mais intenso que o outro, como vivido nessas horas, nesses dias tão incríveis, o qual este anjo proporcionou a mais forte felicidade já vivida por qualquer ser nessa Terra.

A minha vida foi marcada por muitas decepções, mas esse anjo mostrou que tudo pode ser concertado, pode ser sarado, e com muito amor e carinho.

Como doeu vê-lo ficar para trás cada metro que a condução percorria, machucava mais. O céu estava completamente banhado de estrelas naquele dia. Podia ser para nos cobrir enquanto nos beijávamos e nos acariciavam, mas me cobria solitariamente. Não tínhamos escolha.

A noite findou-se e logo a manhã gélida estava presente.

As malas arrumadas, segui para o lugar onde eu pegaria a condução que me traria de volta para minha morada.

Passei por onde ficamos namorando... aquele banco de concreto, que sustentou-nos em nosso amor, agora frio e suado pelo orvalho da manha fria. O canto onde ficamos por horas juntinhos, agora abandonado... o cantinho onde suas asas brancas me aqueceram.

Nada passou despercebido de meus olhos e as lembranças cada vez mais fortes, me faziam chorar. Choro de saudades, de amor que se sentia tão solitário, de um coração que batia sozinho.

Logo quando subi a condução, me pareceu estar em um pesadelo e por um momento, pensei mesmo que havia estado, queria acordar, pois cada passo parecia que meu coração estava sendo esmigalhado. Eu queria apenas estar com meu anjo, tocá-lo e senti-lo... beijá-lo mais uma vez... queria ser feliz por mais um segundo.

Mas eu não o vi mais desde a noite anterior. A manha parecia cada segundo mais gelada. O vento era tão frio que chegava a doer nos ossos, e o tempo não estava tão frio assim, deveria estar fazendo uns 22 graus, mas para mim era muito, pois meu coração batia com deficiência. Uma parte dele estava ficando para trás, estava junto de quem eu amo.

Assim que a condução começou a andar, meus olhos começaram a arder, e logo meu rosto ficou molhado.

Enquanto eu estava na estrada, meu anjo talvez estivesse adormecido, pois quando eu saí, o sol ainda estava adormecido também. Era bem cedo e de certo meu amor estava tendo sonhos tranqüilos.

Gostar-me-ia de estar ao lado deste anjo adormecido, para observar sua mais delicada face, e o seu ressonar. E acariciá-lo quando mexer-se para acomodar o corpo da melhor forma. Mas não era isso o que acontecia. Enquanto ele dormia, eu estava me afastando cada vez mais, e chorando de dor. Dor de amor.

Tudo parecia ter sido um lindo sonho quando voltei para casa, mas algumas lembranças suas vieram comigo, as que me deu com tanto carinho. E essas lembranças me fazem viver os dias que estive com esse anjo tão maravilhoso.


End file.
